NaPoLa Friedrich und sein Albrecht
by CupCakeAddicted
Summary: What will happen after Friedrich saves Albrecht from drawning and they move to Albrecht's home so that he can get better again? How will their relationship change?
1. Chapter 1 Never Letting You Go

**Title: Friedrich und sein Albrecht**  
**Authors:** **CupCakeAddicted**  
**Pairing:** Friedrich/Albrech  
**Warnings:** Slash! Male on male, you are warned.  
**Spoilers:** Yes… but I will be changing the end.  
**Feedback:** Yes please!  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, the characters are not mine, but I wish they were.  
**Summary:** What will happen after Friedrich saves Albrecht from drawning and they move to Albrecht's home so that he can get better again? How will their relationship change?  
**A/N: I really hope that you will like and I love feedback since that's the only way to know what you are doing wrong. But beware, this is my first fanfiction that I post here.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Never letting you go**

Friedrich dived through the cold water and the only thing he could think about was that the faster he got out of there the faster he could take the warm shower and go eat his breakfast. It sure was tough to train when you had no energy and just wanted to go back to bed but the cold water did it's trick and made him uncomfortably awake and as the water surrounded him and it felt like thousands of needles burning against his skin.

His hands where moving him further and further away from the hole he dived into the water with but at the same time he got closer to the other one – the goal - and as he finally could take a deep breath it felt like his heart started beating again after a long break and it was hurting him but he heaved himself up from the water and up into the cold air and walked over to get his clothes where he had left them. The other cadets where standing and looking at the hole where he just came up from and Friedrich let his overall fall to the cold ground once again as he understood that it was Albrecht who still was in the water. He started to push the snow away from the ice to be able to see his dear friend but there was no sign of him until he was in the middle between the two holes.

"Albrecht! Nein," he screamed as he found the pale face underneath him. Albrecht was looking at him and his blue eyes where filled with sorrow. Friedrich started to run towards the hole where he had just come up from and jumped down in it again without even thinking about it. It was like something had possessed him and the only thing he wanted was to get Albrecht out before something bad happened. Thought, a small part of his mind told him that that was probably the meaning.

He swam over to the pale boy who had just let go of the rope and grabbed his hand. He pulled Albrecht close to his own body and secured his left arm around the thin boy's waist as he used his right one to tow them towards the surface. Albrecht head was falling to his chest and he was weaker than usually because of the lack of oxygen. Friedrich's heart was beating really hard and fast unlike the last time but he made it to the hole and pushed Albrecht up over him so that someone could grab him before he pulled himself up.

Christoph stood and leaned over the hole together with half the group –the rest where at the other hole- and looked for a sign of his friends and after what seemed like an eternity a pale hand was lifted to the surface and he grabbed it fast and pulled up Albrecht and placed him on the snow while the other cadets helped Friedrich up and their Sport Teacher, Mr. Peiner leaned over Albrecht but soon he looked over at Friedrich sadly.

"He isn't breathing."

"No, no, no!" Friedrich growled and pushed his teacher away from the beautiful boy and leaned down over him himself. He opened Albrecht's mouth with one hand and kept the other one on his nose and took a deep breath before leaned down even closer against Albrecht and breathed into him. His lips on Albrecht's. He did the same procedure over and over until Albrecht began to cough up all the water from his lungs and that was the moment where everyone cheered and Friedrich sighed and smiled as he pulled the smaller boy close to his chest. He was never letting go of him again, not after this.

"How could you do something that stupid?" whispered Friedrich angry into Albrecht's ear. He actually couldn't believe that the smaller boy would do something like that, sure, his father got furious over what he had written but it was his own fault. He didn't have to take it out on Friedrich too, because that was how he felt right now. The letter didn't help and this definitely did not! "How do you think I feel? What if you would have drowned and I would have lost you forever?"

Albrecht pulled his face up from Friedrich's torso and looked up at the taller boy sadly. "What should I have done instead?"

"I don't know", Friedrich gritted between his clenched teeth and looked away at everything that wasn't Albrecht. The trees, the cloudy sky, the snow and back to him again. "But not this, you can't leave me alone."

The other's watched the scene between the two best friends. Everyone could feel the blonde's frustration. They all were like brother's here -the fighting and teasing just proved it even more.

"May I bring him back?" Friedrich asked and looked at their teacher who seemed a little out of place.

Mr. Peiner looked at the boys nodded. He was speechless. First of all had the new governor's son just tried to attempt suicide and then his friend had saved his life with a kiss –practically. Mr. Peiner was used to people dying and as he discovered that the boy wasn't breathing, he found it useless to even try and save him but Friedrich had not even thought about it, he just did it and Mr. Peiner did feel a little bit proud of that since that Friedrich had nether thought twice about jumping into the lake again so it must mean that he had become physically stronger which was because of his own training. Maybe the principal would give him a reward, though, that skinny boy wasn't going to be much of a help towards the army with that weak body no matter how important his father is.

The old soldier looked at the boys again and as he saw the blonde one try to carry Albrecht in bridal style towards the big castle while his legs where shaking he frowned. _That is a real man_; he thought and told the other students to make sure that they would make it to their beds without collapsing on the way. Christoph and Tjaden started running before the others and grabbed a hold on Friedrich and let him lean some of his weight on them as they made their way to the bedchambers.

Well in their cramped room Friedrich let Albrecht's legs fall down to the ground but still kept him close to his body, not wanting to let go in fear of losing him.

"Hey, Friedrich", Christoph begun with a broad smile and grabbed his shoulder. "You have to let go of him or neither of you won't be able to sleep".

"No", he Friedrich with a stern voice and glanced over at his friend. "I'm not letting go of him again. Ever."

The two other boys both frowned while Albrecht clung to his friend's strong body. He didn't want to let go ether, it felt so good there, warm and cozy and he himself was so, so cold. His whole body was covered with goose bumps and he was shivering.

"Okay", Tjaden sighed and looked at the pair. "Which bed?"

Albrecht and Friedrich looked at each other and stumbled over to Friedrich's bed since it was closer and Friedrich climbed up before and then pulled up the dark haired boy with a little help from their friends. Christoph and Tjaden pulled the covers over them and walked out of the room.

"Don't do anything stupid, love birds", Christoph said before closing the door behind him. On the other side of the door had a little crowd formed who wanted to know what had happened and Christopher told them about Friedrich saving Albrecht's life and giving him the kiss of life –which made most of the student's hawk and cough. If it would have been a real kiss they knew that both of cadets could get a really hard time –not that Albrecht didn't have it already.

When they were all alone in the small little room again Friedrich pulled his arm around the smaller boy and pulled him closer just like before. They had changed into their pajamas but both of them where still cold as ice and knew that they needed a shower but they were just to sleepy to walk all the way down to the bathroom.

"Why, Albrecht?" Friedrich said and twirled their hands. "Why didn't you talk with me about it before?"

Albrecht sighed and lifted his head so that he could look at the blonde boy. Albrecht lips where quivering as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Friedrich lips. They barely touched Friedrich lips but he could feel his whole body getting warm again.

"That's why I couldn't talk with you about it", the dark haired boy said with a sad smile on his face. "I like you in a way that isn't acceptable at all here."

"Albrecht", Friedrich begun and looked at his friend who now was sitting beside him probably scared of himself and also very embarrassed since he always hid his face then -and now it was place on his knees. "Nothing you do could ever be wrong, it's just not what everyone else thinks is right."

"But don't you understand, Friedrich?" the smaller boy whined desperately and pulled at his own hair. "I like you! I love you so much that it's sick!"

Friedrich frowned and pulled Albrecht's hands away from his hair -it was too beautiful to destroy- and held them in his own. While his hands were rough and hard, Albrecht's almost felt fragile in his, like they were made out of glass and could break any moment if he squeezed too hard. Even if he knew that they wouldn't he still felt a little bit scared of the thought so he held onto them very softly.

"I don't care if you think its sick", the boxer said and looked straight into the blue pair of eyes in front of him. "I don't care since you are not alone. After seeing you under the cover of ice just looking up at me, I felt my heart break into million pieces. Do you know how hard it was to gather control to actually move and save you? I thought I would die there too and I probably would if you had sunken deeper!"

"I'm sorry, Friedrich."

"Me too. I just don't want to lose you", Friedrich sighed and then he smirked at the boy. "So, Albrecht, what should we do here all alone?"

Albrecht giggled -something that felt weird even for himself and probably for Friedrich too since he gaped at the smaller boy. "I think we should try kissing for real since apparently you stole my first and it wasn't much of a kiss, it think."

"You have never kissed anyone?" Friedrich said gaping even bigger at Albrecht. How could such a cute guy like Albrecht never have kissed anyone? He was smart and came from a wealthy family. Surely girls would throw themself at him, he thought. He himself was nowhere close to wealthy but he did go out with more than a few girls. But of course, he had lots of friends who knew many girls.

"No, not really", Albrecht said awkward and looked down at his lap. He was embarrassed since he hadn't even held a girl's hand or gotten a kiss on the cheek. It all seemed so far away from him and since he had nearly always been in all boys schools or been at home with his mother and that way he never really had the chance to meet any girls beside his mother's girlfriends daughter's, but they were nothing for him. Neither one of them had ever had to fight for anything, they had always gotten whatever they wished for and that was not something that appealed him at all.

"That can't be true", Friedrich said and leaned down to peck on Albrecht's cheek. "You are perfect", he said before he kissed his forehead, then his eyelids, his other cheek, his nose and his ears. "But I am very happy that there is only me", he grinned and placed his lips against Albrecht's. "Very happy."

"Me too", Albrecht said and placed his arms around Friedrich's shoulders like he had seen women do in the theater and in books with pictures that he and his mother had read when he was smaller. It actually felt really nice and he couldn't stop himself from drifting into sleep with Friedrich's arms around him. He felt safe for the first time in his life.

"WHAT?" Albrecht's father Heinrich screamed as he got the phone call from the principal who told him that his son had nearly faced the death. "That little-"

"I'm sorry to say this, but I think it would be for the best if you would let Albrecht go home for a while. Being here doesn't seem to do him very well."

"Yes, it seems like that", Heinrich growled. He was furious. Albrech always had to embarrass him with his weak body and his different way of thinking. This was enough, if he had to, he would lock him in his room forever.

Heinrich looked around his office. It was a very big room that was placed on the first floor in their house. He had a fireplace at the right wall, on the other stood bookcases -made of genuine eek- filled with important papers and thick reference books. All furniture and decorations where left from those who owned the house before them. When the Jews were forced to move out of their homes and into ghettos, were suddenly thousands of houses empty and just waiting for a new owner to move in and Heinrich did a really good chap with his home. This house had all he could ever need so why couldn't Albrecht look at it the same way. When they first had moved there Albrecht had been a little younger and was just as excited as he himself and his wife Giesela. When they moved they had decided to give all their own furniture to charity -which made Albrecht really happy since he knew that someone who might need them more than they did could get them- as all the Jewish ornaments which were still left.

Heinrich and Giesela loved everything in their house, it was just perfect and even if Albrecht did like it too he couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty. After a while he couldn't sleep anymore since he could only think of the face that someone else had been sleeping in his bed so the next morning he told his father about his sleeping problems and the cause but his father misunderstood and thought that it was because it was Jewish people, but it made him think about it too and he didn't like the thought of sleeping in the same bed as someone like _that_ so they went to buy new beds and bedding on the same day so both he and Albrecht could sleep peacefully from then on. That was probably the only time that he was thankful for his son and he was also able to make money by selling the old beds which happened to be really expensive.

"I let my driver know and try to be at the school tonight", Heinrich sights and moves up from his chair. "Goodbye and thank you for letting me know and I am very sorry."

"Oh", the principal frowns. He didn't like the thought of any of the students wanting to take his life but everyone knew that the governor's son was different from all of them. He wasn't there because he wanted too, he was there because he had to. "Don't worry; just make sure that he gets well again."

The principal knew that if something happened that made Albrecht not able to come back to Allenstein things would become difficult. Heinrich was very important and he was a well-known and respected man and if his son didn't feel well here it might ruin their reputation and they would have to close down. But with Hitler that might be impossible, they needed more schools if anything. "Goodbye", he finished and hung up.

"Gieslea", Heinrich said as he walked into the living room where his wife was sitting in one of the chairs near the open fire reading one of her many books, he should probably have spent more time with Albrecht when he was younger since then he might not be such a bookworm. He looked at his wife and sat down on the opposite side so he had a whole view of the beautiful woman who he loved so. Giesela's hair was lying loose on her shoulders and she turned her head to listen to her husband instantly as he said her name. "We have to go to get Albrecht. Now!"

"What?", she asked astonished and placed her book on the small table next to her so she could concentrate on Heinrich fully. "Why, dear? What has happened?"

"He nearly died while diving in the lake today. His friend Friedrich-", he said and looked at her and waited for a sign that she remembered him and as she nodded he continued. "He saved him and made sure that he was alright after the accident but the principal just called and asked us to take Albrecht home for a while, he didn't seem to feel very well in that school."

"Oh, dear God", she gasped and pulled her hand over her mouth. She had always feared that this day would come, where her baby would do something like that. Suicide. Luckily Friedrich had been there or her only child would have been gone forever, she didn't think that she would survive herself if that would have actually happened.

Giesela stood up with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks and walked over to her husband wrapped her arms around him. "When are we going? I want to see my baby!"

"Whenever you are ready", Heinrich answered and looked out of the window at the cold snow falling to the ground. His son was weak. Too weak but no matter what, he was his son and he loved him over everything no matter what. It didn't matter if his friends didn't think he would suit as an officer since he knew he would do a good job and do what he thought was the best for his people, or well, actually everyone on the earth...

"Just let me go and get my coat, dear."

Friedrich and Albrecht where standing outside of the big school building waiting for Albrecht's father to arrive. They were both shivering since the wind was blowing the cold snow on them but they stood close to each other to try and gain some heat from the other but as Albrecht's father's car drove into the front yard they parted.

The black car parked in front of the shivering boys and out stepped a furious governor and father. He marched over to his son and looked at him with disgrace which made Albrecht look down at his feet's. Friedrich watched his friend and laid his arm around his shoulders which make him feel more confident and he did –Albrecht looked up at his father and was met by cold eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" Heinrich nearly screams and slaps his son on his left cheek. "Why do you always have to do things so hard for me? Is it your mission to embarrass me or what the hells are you up too?"

Albrecht pulls his right hand up to where he had been slapped and as he was about to say something his mother got out of the car and walked straight over to her only son with tears in her eyes and pulls him close to her body in a quick hug before looking straight into his eyes with her warm brown ones.

"Why, Albrecht?"

"I'm sorry", he whispered as she let her hands fall down from his shoulders and Albrecht takes a step forward to look right into his father's cold eyes. "I can't kill people no matter how disappointed you are with me. It's wrong."

"I knew this day would come someday", his father says with a sigh. "You have always been weak."

As Albrecht looks down at his shoes once again he can feel a warm leather glove on his shoulder that didn't feel like Friedrich's. "You embarrass me all the time and I'm sick of it but no matter what, you are my only child and I don't want to lose you."

Albrecht can't hold it in anymore and starts crying while walking directly into his father's arms. Between his hiccups,' _sorry's_' could be heard and Heinrich puts his arm around his son protective. "Stop crying and get into the car, okey? German boys don't cry."

Heinrich did not like it when Albrecht showed any weakness since others would think that his son is weak –even though in his eyes Albrecht was the weakness himself- and then they might even think that Heinrich also is weak. But that was not the case and he also thought it felt weird to see his son like that, it was like he was seeing the child he loved so dearly for many years ago.

Albrecht did like his father ordered him to and his mother walked back together with him to the car and pulled him close to her in the backseat, leaning his head against her chest and stroking his hair and back. She knew she had neglected him for a long time now but just the thought of losing him brought her to the edge. "I love you", she whispered and kissed his forehead.

At the same time as Heinrich's wife kisses their sons head he looks at Albrecht's best friend. His savior.

"Friedrich, would you like to go with us or stay here?" Heinrich asks the younger man and moves towards the car. He knew that the boy actually needed to be there at Allenstein and no one would probably appreciate that he thought of stealing the boy with him home but the principal had said that if he'd liked to he could do that since it seemed like Friedrich knew how to take care of his son and keep him in control.

"With you, please. I can't leave Albrecht like this."

"Very well," Heinrich smiled. Now he wouldn't have to worry about taking care of Albrecht and he had a person who he could box with. Brilliant. But mostly he cared about Albrecht's health which didn't seem to be very good. It seemed like he would need a lot of love to get back to his old self, but Heinrich felt like it was the right time to start being there for his son and protect him from other people's words.

"Let's go then. I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Yes, Heinrich."

"Good boy", Heinrich laughed as he placed himself in the front seat next to his driver and Friedrich sat down next to Albrecht's right side.

The ride felt a lot longer than it probably was and when they finally arrive Heinrich told the boys that they could sleep together in Albrecht's room if they like to. The guest rooms were under construction and were not finished yet so it would probably be more comfortable if they just took out one of the beds from the rooms and moved it into Albrecht's room instead. He didn't think a lot about it but guessed it would be okay since they slept in the same room together at the school so it probably wouldn't make any difference. Heinrich took Giesela's hand and they walked up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom while Friedrich and Albrecht walked over to one of the guest rooms to get a bed.

"Your house is quite amazing", Friedrich said and smiled at his friend as they begun carry the bed which was already prepared with pillows and a blanket.

"It's too big", Albrecht whispered and looked around himself. The walls where decorated with both family photos and beautiful paintings -mostly of the nature. His eyes caught a painting of his father in his younger days with a black haired boy that looked like him in his lap. It was a pretty and very detailed painting and no one could miss the love that the picture radiated. Albrecht both loved and hated the portrait since it looked like him and it felt like it was him who his father loved but Albrecht knew that that was not the case. The boy in the picture was his older brother who had died when he was a child and that's why they decided to get another one, him.

Friedrich said nothing, it felt better not to when he saw the sad face Albrecht made as he looked at the painting on the wall. He wondered why he would look so sad when he saw himself and his dad together but at the same time he understood him. Friedrich didn't have a very good relationship with his father ether but he would love for them to have a picture like that too.

They walked silently down the hall to Albrecht's room where they placed the bed close to Albrecht's double bed which was placed on the left of the room. It was -just like most other furniture in this mansion- made out of solid oak and was very beautiful with the pillars that extended to the ceiling. The bedspread was light green and matched the curtains –which went down all the way to the floor. The table clothes on his nightstands where white and he had a lamp on both sides. In the right corner of the room stood a small table with an armchair next to it and a bookcase on its other side. Albrecht had a big wardrobe and a bureau with a mirror over it too and in his wardrobe his mother had placed all the clothes that she had bought for him when he was away. Giesela loved shopping just like most other women but her own wardrobe was stuffed to the brim so she concentrated on her two beloved boys instead, which was great since then they didn't have to think about buying new clothes that way.

"Hey Albrecht", Friedrich said as he sat down in the armchair. "Come here", he continued and opened his arms for Albrecht to come and sit in his lap.

Albrecht looked with big eyes but a small smile was playing on his lips as he walked over to his friend and placed himself in Friedrich's lap.

"What is all this about?" Albrecht asks as his left hand stroked down Friedrich's right arm. He loved the feeling of the other boy's muscles, they were something that he himself didn't have. "Not that I don't like it."

Friedrich smiled broadly and placed his mouth on Albrecht's ear, nibbling on it -which made Albrecht let out a hitched moan. "I just wanted to have you here with me and take away the sad look on your face."

"Did it work?"

"Yep, I'm a pro", Friedrich said proudly as he moved his arms underneath Albrecht and lifted him up in bridal style again. Albrecht struggled a little to get down on the floor again but after Friedrich pulled him closer to himself he finds himself sighing and leaning back against the taller boy.

"Glaubst ja nur du."

"What are you saying?" Friedrich said and did a grimace before he dropped Albrecht down on his bed and leaned down to tickle him. Albrecht squirmed and tried to get away but Friedrich wouldn't let him and continued to torture his friend. "Am I a pro or what?"

"Okay, I give up," Albrecht said and sighed deeply as Friedrich let go off him and sat down quietly next to him instead.

"We – or you - should probably try and get some sleep now."

"Yea," Albrecht nodded and Friedrich moved over to his bed and laid himself down under the covers. "Good night Friedrich."

"Night Albrecht," Friedrich answered and looked at the smaller boy with a serious expression. "Can you please talk to me next time before you do anything stupid?"

Albrecht smiled as he started to drift into sleep. "I'll try to."

Friedrich frowned but decided to let go off it and try to sleep too.


	2. Chapter 2 You Drive Me Crazy

**Title: Friedrich und sein Albrecht**  
**Authors:** **CupCakeAddicted**  
**Pairing:** Friedrich/Albrech  
**Warnings:** Slash! Male on male, you are warned.  
**Spoilers:** Yes… but I will be changing the end.  
**Feedback:** Yes please!  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly enough, the characters are not mine, but I wish they were.  
**Summary:** What will happen after Friedrich saves Albrecht from drawning and they move to Albrecht's home so that he can get better again? How will their relationship change?  
**A/N: I really hope that you will like and I love feedback since that's the only way to know what you are doing wrong. But beware, this is my first fanfiction that I post here.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**You drive me crazy**

Albrecht woke up as the sun was starting to slip in through the windows and he couldn't hide his face in his pillow anymore – which happened to feel really, really soft! That was when everything dawned him, he was at home again because of his stupid mistake. Why had he done that, oh, well he had his reasons and they would always be there somewhere in the back of his head even if he would try to keep the away. He knew that he was still on the edge even if yesterday had made him feel… So much lighter. He guessed that he just needed Friedrich much more than he wanted to admit. He felt so stupid when he thought about it and he knew that it was wrong. Kissing another boy… God, if his father and mother knew he surely wouldn't be alive anymore and he started wondering if it maybe wouldn't have been better if he actually would have drawn instead. That way they would never get to know anything and he wouldn't bring any shame up on them. Since that's what he thought he did right now.

He thought about the painting of his father and his older brother again. No one talked about his brother since they all knew that both his father and mother would break down if he was mentioned but even so they still celebrated his birthday and held a party every year and invited their family members, his father's friends and every friend of his brother. They wanted everyone to remember him even if he would never come back and Albrecht knew he was just a consolation prize and everyone expected him to be like his brother but he was not him and he would never be.

Albrecht had never met his brother but he didn't need to since he already knew everything about him and apparently he was everything he is not. Brave and though, tall and well build.

Albrecht rose up from his bed and walked over to his bureau and looked at himself in the mirror. Yep, he was everything that his brother wasn't. No wonder his father hated him. Albrecht just wished that he would finally accept him for who he was and stop wanting to change him since it wouldn't work.

A pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around Albrecht's thin waist and he jumped in surprise but as the person behind him smiled at him through the mirror he smiled and leaned back against him.

"Good morning," Friedrich said, his voice thick with sleep. "Did you sleep well?"

Albrecht turned around and looked up at the blonde boy. "Yea, morning. I think I slept okay. I didn't have any nightmares."

"Do you have nightmares often?"

"I think I have them more often than other people."

Friedrich frowned and walked over to his bed and sat down. He patted on the mattress for Albrecht to sit down and the smaller boy awkwardly did. They sat in silence and looked at each other's hands which were placed on their laps. Friedrich raised his arm and placed it around Albrecht's shoulders and pulled him closer to his chest.

"What do you usually dream off?" he asked and looked into the brunettes eyes.

Albrecht let his head rest on Friedrich's shoulder as he begun talking.

"Usually I dream of what I would want my life to look like and when I wake up I understand that it will never happen and that's why they are nightmares…"

"What do you want your life to look life?" Friedrich asked as he took Albrecht's hand in his and the smaller boy smiled and squeezed his hand back.

"I actually dream of my brother."

"Brother?"

"Yes, I have a brother, or had. I have never met him though. He died before I was born and it was actually the reason for me to be born."

Friedrich looked at his friend with confuse. He didn't understand what Albrecht was telling him. So what if he had a brother? Shouldn't that be wonderful? He meant, he had a little brother and he loved Hans as much as he loved his mother or Albrecht, which was a lot.

"My parents were crushed after his death and decided to get a copy of him, me. But I'm a failed one. I'm nothing like my brother was and I just wish he was here again so that I could be who I am instead of them trying to make me into him."

"Don't they know that there will never be someone who is the same as someone else?"

"Well, I think the reason why my father likes you so much is because you reassemble my brother a lot. You are just as thought and brave and I know he wished I was like that too but I will never be!"

Albrecht was shaking and tears started to flow down his eyes and as Friedrich saw that he started to kiss the brunette. First just small pecks on his cheeks, forehead, jaw, everywhere he could and then he kissed Albrecht's lips and time stopped. Friedrich's lips moved softly against Albrecht's and Albrecht placed his arms around his savior's shoulders to get better access and their kiss grew hungrier. Soon Albrecht tip of his tongue was begging for entrance into Friedrich's mouth and Friedrich gladly met him with his own tongue. Friedrich knew that Albrecht had never French kissed before since he was his first kiss so he couldn't understand were his boldness had come from but he didn't mind.

"You drive me crazy," Friedrich breathed out as he tried to slow down. He knew that if they kept going he wouldn't be able to stop his instincts, he was a man after all.

"I do?" Albrecht breathed out surprised. He couldn't understand that he could get someone to feel anything at all. He was just… he was just Albrecht. He didn't have long hair that tickled or soft curves or breasts. He was… a boy.

"More than anyone else has ever done!" Friedrich said with a mischievous smile. "I can't explain it but it just feels so, so good with you."

"Even if I don't have breasts?" Albrecht knew it was a stupid question but he just had to ask. He knew he would always feel insecure but he wanted to hear from Friedrich that he was good the way he was. That he didn't have to change anything.

"You are even better than breasts," said Friedrich with a broad smile and kissed Albrecht's cheek. "Much better!"

Albrecht couldn't stop himself from smiling back. He felt wonderful, he was finally enough for someone and that person was Friedrich. The one who he loved. Yes, he loved Friedrich.

"Albrecht, Schatz! Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes," Giesela said outside of the door and knocked before walking in. If she wouldn't have talked before the boys would have been caught in the act but they just enough time to move further away from each other and try to tidy up a bit.

"Ah, I see you are awake!" Giesela smiled at her son and Friedrich. She walked over to Albrecht's closet and started to pick out clothes and placed them on Albrecht's bureau. "We are going shopping later boys. I thought since you will stay here a while, Friedrich, we might just buy you some new clothes since I guess you didn't bring anything with you."

"Yes, that's true ma'am," Friedrich said awkwardly but smiled at her. He liked Albrecht's mother but she did destroy the moment earlier.

"Please, Giesela feels so much better since you already say Heinrich to my husband," Giesela said and smiled at the two boys who were still sitting on Friedrich's bed. "You can use these for now," she said and poked down at a pile of clothes still smiling but this time dreamingly. The clothes were her death son Robert's old clothes. She just couldn't bring herself to throw them away, one day they might fit Albrecht, she used to think so for now Friedrich could use them. She knew that Heinrich would see it directly but hopefully he wouldn't mind. "They are too big for Albrecht, but I do believe that they will fit you."

"Oh, that's sweet of you," Friedrich said as he moved over to hug Albrecht's mother. He didn't know her ulterior motive even if she also just meant it good. "I do think they will fit," he said as he held the clothes up in front of him.

"Great! Albrecht I lay yours down here," Giesela said before she walked over and kissed her son on his cheek. "Good morning, Schatz."

Albrecht smiled at her. Maybe this suicide attempt was what they needed to understand that he was a living person and not just a statue. "Morning, mother," he said and gave her a small hug before he got up and walked over to get her clothes as she left.

"Ten minutes, don't be late!"

"Okay!" the two teenagers yelled and smiled at each other as they once again were alone in the big room.

Giesela walked down the stairs and into the big dining room. She loved her house so much but sometimes she did miss their old house. Their old house had been very small but it felt more like a home than this big mansion since at that time they were always together. They did so many fun things but here it is like they live in different worlds. Albrecht was in his room or in the library most of the time and Heinrich was ether in his study or at work and she, yes she was in the garden most of the time or in one of the many living rooms sitting by the open fire reading a book.

Giesela loved reading just like her little Albrecht and she missed the times when he was at home and they would sit down together in the sofa and cuddle while she read out loud. She understood that he wasn't a baby anymore but for her it was like she had missed his whole childhood since he was sent to the military school. She had missed him a lot, only seeing him on the holidays and on birthdays wasn't enough if you asked her. It would never be and that's why she decided not to read the texts that he had written since it would only make her miss him even more.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw her husband walk into the room and sit down on _his_ chair. It was always the same one and she knew that he would never let anyone sit there or on her place on his left side. That was only for her.

"Good morning, Liebling. How come you are up already?" she asked with a smile on her lips. "I thought you would sleep until noon since you were up late yesterday."

"Yes, that's what I planned on doing but I just didn't sleep very well after you left earlier," he answered with a bitter tone. He had a hard time to actually sleep that night since his head was overworked with thoughts about Albrecht. He hated that his son was such a weakling but it seemed like it was not something he could change so he might just start and accept it.

"Oh," Giesela said with a surprised tone, it had never accorded her that her husband would have problems sleeping without her after so many years of her waking up earlier when he had been out the night before. "I'm sorry, dear."

Not really wanting to talk about it Heinrich tried to change the subject. "So how do you think Albrecht is doing?"

"I don't know, dear. It seems like he's a little bit happier now that he's at home again but I don't want to say anything yet. We just have to wait and see."

Heinrich sighed, he wanted his son to get better as fast as possible. Even if Albrecht was weak and he would try to accept it he still wanted the boy to finish his school since it would be good for him in the future but Heinrich understood that with the Führer as their leader there was no place for someone like Albrecht.

"Yes, I guess we do. I want to take him and Friedrich out after you have finished shopping and go hunting with them and some of my friends."

"That sounds wonderful, Liebling," Giesela said as she went over to kiss Heinrich on the cheek before she sat down on her chair and listened to the noises the boys made as they rushed down the stairs. _They must be hungry_, she thought with an amused smile.

"It smells delicious!" Friedrich said as he sat down by the table and his mouth was starting to water as he saw all the food in front of him.

"Plesase tell Suzanne that, she would love to hear it," Giesela said and explained that Suzanne was the housekeeper and cook in their house and she had been working for them since they moved there for some years ago.

"I will," Friedrich laughed as he started to spread the butter on his bread. "Hey, Albrecht are you only going to eat that?"

Albrecht looked up at his friend surprisingly. He had a slice of bread on his plate and a small apple was placed to its right. He thought Friedrich knew that he never ate much when they were in school ether but now that he had mentioned it his father looked at him with a suspicious eye.

"Do I ever eat more?"

"I don't-," Friedrich begun but was cut off as Heinrich looked over at his thin son and said;

"He is right. You should eat more son, you look thinner and thinner after every time I see you."

Albrecht sighed, this was just too much! Why in God's name were they picking on him and his eating habits? Did they always just have to see the bad things in him instead of the good, he wondered. At times like this he just wanted to disappear down under the ground until they would let go off it.

"Please excuse me," Albrecht said as he rose up and walked out of the dining room, his food untouched.

"Great," Heinrich sighed and leaned back in his chair with an disappointed look on his face.. "Would you please make sure that he'll eat it later?" he asked as he looked straight at Friedrich, eyes pleading.

"Of course, sir," Friedrich said with an unsure voice. He didn't really know what to do since he was the one who started it since he thought Albrecht ate way to little.

"Heinrich, Friedrich. My name is Heinrich."

"Right," Friedrich said as he finished his food and walked out of the big room to search for Albrecht. He walked out in the garden sand down the footpath to the little lake that he knew was just behind the huge house, hidden by trees and bushes. He had never been there before but Albrecht had once mentioned it and it had just suddenly popped up in his mind and it was as if something in him knew he would be there and Friedrich could just smile at himself as he saw the beautiful boy look at the lake –his eyes filled with longing.

Albrecht was sitting on a small bench build for two that had already been there when they moved here but at that time it had stood in the porch and his mother had decided that it wasn't pretty enough to be there so she wanted to throw it away but Albrecht had convinced her that they could place it out here since then she wouldn't see it and if someone of them decided to go down there to just think they didn't need to sit on the ground. _Perfect_, Albrecht had thought and still did.

The bench was white and was made out of steel and it had beautiful patterns carved into it. Albrecht guessed that the whole reason why she didn't want to have it there was not because it was not pretty but since she wanted to make their house a bit more German-like and the bench wasn't. But Albrecht loved sitting here alone and philosophize since it was like everything didn't matter anymore once he was there.

"Hey Albrecht," he heard Friedrich say and his footsteps got closer to him. Albrecht wanted Friedrich to be here as much as he wanted to be here alone. He figured that he may as well let the other boy stay here since. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that when your father was there…"

"Sometimes you have to think before acting," Albrecht answered simply. "But I guess it's true. I just can't eat anymore. I feel like someone else could use that food much more than I!"

Friedrich sat down next to Albrecht on the white bench and looked out over the small lake. He wanted to make his best friend feel better so he placed his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to himself.

"Well, don't you think that it is better that someone –like you- eat the food instead so that it won't go to waste?"

"I know but I just can't do it."

"You stubborn idiot," Friedrich groaned and leaned down to ruffle his friends hair. The smaller boy tried to get away but instead Friedrich pulled him down in his own lap and started kissing his neck. "You should take care of yourself."

"I do…"

"Doesn't seem like you do. Maybe I should just grab you on my shoulder and walk to the house again so that you will eat something."

"Don't you da-," Albrecht begun but it was too late since Friedrich had already placed the brunette on his shoulder and was heading to the mansion. "Friedrich, put me down!"

Friedrich just smiled as he saw the look of the cleaners when he walked down the halls with their young master struggling to get away from him. _This will definitely be a day they won't forget very fast_, they all thought.

"Heinrich," Friedrich called out as he was in the dining room again. "Look who I bought back! Where should I put him down?"

"Now that's what I call muscles!"

Friedrich turned to Giesela and smiled at her as he once again asked where he should put the purr boy. She just pointed at where he sat before and Friedrich gently placed down his friend on his chair again and patted him on his hair that now was a mess.

"Friedrich," he gritted between his teeth. "How dare you-!"

"Albrecht, please eat your breakfast," his mother told him with a stern voice. "Afterwards we will go to the town."

Albrecht rolled his eyes as he saw his mother smile at the word shopping but he did like she said and begun to eat his breakfast. He couldn't say that it did not taste good, since it was a lot better than the food at Allenstein –which actually was really good- but it just made him feel so bad since he still thought that someone else could need it more.

Friedrich smiled at his friend and he felt his whole body become warmer as the smaller boy finally ate. Friedrich was so scared that he would somehow lose Albrecht for real if he didn't watch his every movement and took care of him.

After Albrecht finally finished his breakfast they walked together to the front yard where the car waited for them. Giesela decided that she was going to sit in the front since it was an opportunity that she didn't get a lot since her husband always wanted to sit there.

"Where to, ma'am?"

"Just drive us to the city, you know where I like to do my shopping the most, don't you Heinz?"

The driver, Heinz smiled at Giesela and nodded his head. "Of course I do, ma'am."

"Good," she said and smiled sweetly back at him.


End file.
